Cutest Couple That (Never) Was
by AlisaLovesYou-O.o
Summary: It's Dan and Phil's senior year and everything is going perfectly, until choices for superlatives for the yearbook are announced, changing everything about the nature of their relationship. Cutest couple that never was, or cutest couple that was? Let's find out. Phan


**A/N: Hey loves! I hope you enjoy! I had so much fun writing this!**

* * *

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dan and Phil sauntered through the hall at a leisurely pace while all the other students shoved through, rushing to the auditorium. The students who'd been voted for the superlatives in the yearbook had been called down for a small assembly. The hallway was full of hoots and shouts, deaf to the ears of the duo who laughed loudly at Phil's attempts to predict who would win which title.

"I know yours! Most likely to end up on the back of a milk carton!"

"So overdone, Phil. Where's the creativity?"

Phil grinned at his best friend while he attempted to think of another great idea.

"Most likely to trip at graduation!"

"Now that's just bad luck! I probably wasn't going to fall, but now that you've suggested it in this imaginary game of superlatives, I probably will fall, and it'll be all your fault."

"If you break something, I'll sign your cast 'you're welcome,'" Phil giggled with a little head bob.

"Harsh," Dan smiled as they trudged up the bleachers, looking for two open seats.

"Please be seated everyone." A loud spoken woman known as the principal interrupted. "Thank you all so much for coming! Quiet down now students. Quiet now. I know everyone knows exactly why they're here." She paused for a moment to allow the kids to scream the word "superlatives."

"Yes yes, superlatives. Today we're going to announce who's been voted for what and give you some details on what to expect for the yearbook preparation."

All the students clapped with excitement and Phil looked to Dan to find him already watching him with a goofy smile. They laughed instantly because that was just the friendship that they had. Fourth grade was the year it happened. Dan was the new kid and next to Phil sat the only open seat in the class. It was destined. Phil shared his homework and crisps, Dan shared his humor and oreos. They rode the same bus, so they sat together. They stayed on the same street, so they lived at each other's houses. Years passed, and they found themselves growing closer. Now Dan and Phil were seniors in high school, and everyone and their mothers knew that the pair was joined at the hip.

"This year we're not just doing yearbook photos, but we're also… filming a music video to play at graduation!" Students cheered at this, barely letting the principal continue. "We all know the theatrical director, Mr. Schnyder! Let's give him a warm welcome as he explains the video!"

"Hey everyone! This year is special because we've started our digital media club. The students in digital media club have volunteered their time to help shoot and edit a video for the senior class superlatives, and everyone who has been voted in will get a scene in the video!" More cheers erupted from the students.

Mr. Schnyder waved and stepped back, allowing for the principal to return to center stage.

"Lastly, we will be holding a charity event to raise money for children with cancer, and this event... will be live on the local news!"

She waited for the whoops and chatter to die down as she introduced the class president to announce the superlative winners.

"Hey guys! Alisa here, and I wanted to let you know that the days of boring superlatives are in the past. This year we're doing exciting titles, titles to make everyone laugh as they read the yearbook! And believe me, I had so much trouble getting most of these approved, so I hope you'll like them!"

Everyone laughed and cheered for the president. She'd been running the school for four years, and no one ran against her because she was so good at her job. Dan and Phil met her junior year, and while her friendship would never come close to that of the duo's, she was a pretty cool girl.

The pair listened eagerly as she listed off the pretty inappropriate superlatives.

"Most impressive that they're not 16 and pregnant goes to… Summer Holiday!"

Phil attempted to bite his tongue, and Dan covered his laugh with a loud snort, but as soon as the snort rang through Phil's ears, he lost it.

"Now this one, we just had to keep because it's too perfect. We have two! Cutest couple goes to… Eliza Elliot and Bob Pancakes!" Those two were already practically married. "Pretty expected for the class lovebirds, but for our second pairing. Cutest couple goes to… Phil Lester and Dan Howell!"

The entire auditorium erupted with laughter except two pale boys. Everyone knew the two weren't really together, but they might as well have been.

Dan looked at Phil. Phil looked at Dan. They both looked mortified and confused. Everyone around them was pushing their shoulders and wolf-whistling towards the pair.

"Did you do this?!" Dan asked, half laughing.

"No, it must've been.."

"Alisa." They said in unison.

By this point the shock had worn off and Dan was pissed and also weak because of-freaking-course that would be his superlative. That was just his bloody luck, that his only female friend would sign him up to be tangled up with his male best friend in a photo shoot for the entire school to see. He looked over, and Phil was laughing madly.

"Don't laugh! This is humiliating!" Dan screamed with a smile. Phil looked so at ease, with his head hung back in bursts of cackling. "You sound like a freaking witch, just stop."

Phil shoved Dan and attempted to catch his breath.

"We need to talk to her and get her to take us off this," Dan explained.

"Alright, we'll catch her right after the assembly then."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Alisa, you little bitch," Dan greeted.

"Man, I was really hoping for more of a 'hi sweet guardian angel sent from above' but I guess that'll work."

"Fuck you," Dan laughed, shaking his head. "Why did you put us in for cutest couple?"

"Put you for cutest couple? Me?" she sung innocently, swinging her hips.

"You're the class fucking president, you had something to do with this," Dan yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"My my, you sound a little flustered, Daniel," Alisa cooed.

"You're the worst," Phil laughed and joined in.

"Just take us off! You already have Bob and Eliza for cutest couple," Dan pleaded.

"Okaaaay, I guess you guys just won't be in the music video then."

"I don't wanna be in the music video!" Dan retaliated.

"Aw but I wanna be in the video!" Phil whined.

"You wanna be in a video that makes everyone think we're shacking up?" Dan cried in disbelief.

"Yes! I can sing the song for our scene, and I'll be the star of the show."

"Phil, you're being ridiculous. You said you were gunna help me on this," Dan laughed.

"That was before I knew we wouldn't be in the video anymore!"

"Ughhhhhhhh." Dan groaned, unsure of what to do.

"Please?" Phil smiled.

"It's just gunna be a joke thing?" Dan asked Alisa.

"We'll put 'cutest couple (that never was)' if that makes you feel better," Alisa grinned.

"Pleeease?" Phil grinned too.

"Ughhhhhhh."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasee?"

Dan stared at Phil for a long time before shaking his head.

"Fine," he said with a big sigh. "Alright, Alisa, we'll do it."

But Alisa had already walked away. She knew Dan's answer the second Phil put on that puppy dog please thing. Her work here was done for today.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think?! Should I continue this? Please let me know in a review!**


End file.
